Forever and Ever
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: I'll stay with you. Forever and ever. SimaYiXCaoPi


A/N: Ok… it's been a while since I've written anything, so now I present you with a Sima Yi X Cao Pi one-shot. Enjoy!

((--'. **Forever and Ever** .'--))

By: Alasse Fefalas

A man clad in dark blue garments walked into the room at which his lord had summoned him to. The Wei strategist walked over to window ledge to where his lord had swung his legs over.

"You summoned me, my lord?" Sima Yi bowed to the back of his lord.

"My head feels like it's been split open  
My heart feels like it's been torn into two  
My soul feels like it's been pierced through  
My body feels like it's been killed."  
The Wei lord recited.

"My lord?" Sima Yi asked, puzzled. He could not understand what Cao Pi had meant.

"Someone's betrayed me, Sima Yi," Cao Pi answered Sima Yi's silent question.

"And who do you think it is, my lord?" Sima Yi discussed it with the young lord.

"I do not want to believe it, but… unfortunately…, all the signs point to you, Zhong Da," Cao Pi turned his head to look at his trusted Wei strategist with forlorn eyes.

Sima Yi did not answer. In fact, he did not know how to answer. It was not true, he had not been plotting against Cao Pi. He had been friends with Zi Huan since he was a prince, and knew his lord trusted him with all his heart. He tried searching for an answer, but it came too late. Cao Pi spoke before the strategist could say anything.

"Please tell me that it is all a lie, Zhong Da! I do not want to look at you as a person who has betrayed me!" Cao Pi begged his friend, caring not about formalities. He had gotten off the ledge and had thrown himself on his friend.

"Zi Huan, I… I dare not say anything. It is false, I have not plotted against you, but, what can I say, after you have done through investigations and all the signs points to me? I'm sorry, but I cannot satisfy you with an answer that you want to hear." Sima Yi pulled himself away, feeling sorry for his lordship, and a bit for himself.

Cao Pi refused to let go of his friend even though the strategist tried to shake him off. He was determined to get an actual answer. Soon, it became something like a game, and in the end, both of them landed in a heap on the bed, Cao Pi still holding onto Sima Yi's robes, which was half-torn from his body. They laughed. It had been quite a while since they were together like this and had fun together. Usually, they met only during the boring meetings of strategy and on the battlefield, but this, this was something they both shared. A deep love for each other.

Both of them were sweating, but Sima Yi only wiped off the sweat on his lord's face. He did not care about his.

"You're sweating, my lord," Sima Yi said in a playful voice.

"You are too, if you didn't notice. If you don't mind, I would really appreciate it if you get off me," Cao Pi said, as he tried to push the body off him.

"Hmm? But I really enjoy this. It's been a really long time since we've done this, haven't we?" Sima Yi murmured, before capturing the surprised lips of the person under him and into a short, gentle kiss.

"Zhong Da! You promised! Nothing until the war is done!" Cao Pi exclaimed.

"To hell with promises, my lord. I've waited for two years, and the end of the battle still has not arrived. I cannot wait anymore, and I do not think you can either," Sima Yi said, hugging his lover.

Cao Pi stiffened at the suddenly contact, but relaxed quickly. He mulled over the confession he had just heard, and true enough, he wanted to feel the touch of his skin, taste his kisses, and feel their passion. Sometimes, he missed his lover so much, that he could not do anything, but cry alone in his bedroom.

"Yes… I think, what you said is true. I too, cannot wait for the end of the war. Too long, just too far away. And sometimes, I feel that I would not survive until the end," Cao Pi said in a small voice.

"Don't say that! I won't let you go; not until this kingdom is ours!" Sima Yi said, giving his lord encouragement.

"But-- " Cao Pi's sentence was cut short by another kiss planted by the person on top of him. The second kiss lasted longer than the last one. Zhong Da's tongue slipped into the welcoming cavern of Zi Huan which he had almost forgotten. Nothing had changed, not their love for each other, not how they touch each other, not their tastes, nothing. They were still the same as they were, two years ago.

Soon, they had to part for air. Zi Huan pulled Zhong Da closer, making their foreheads touch. He did not want to move from that position. He wanted them to be like that for eternity. But if Lady Zhen Ji entered the room, surely he would have an early death after facing her wrath. He shuddered at the thought and addressed it to his lover.

"I don't know… maybe she'll kill both of us? What a thought!" Sima Yi chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't find out. I promise," He reassured the younger man.

Cao Pi nodded. He trusted his lover. Pulling him close again, he said, "Don't leave me after this… Please… stay with me, forever and ever…"

"Of course. I'll never leave you. Never," Sima Yi said and sealed his promise with a kiss.

Sima Yi stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. Shockingly, Zi Huan asked, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I'm just going to lock the door so no one can come in," Zhong Da smiled, locked the door and returned to his position. "Like I said, I'll never leave you. Forever and ever."

((--'' The End ''--))


End file.
